Te declarare mi amor
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Pensamientos de Yukihina ante la belleza de Rui, el por ke a pesar de todo no la puede lastimar... Y el como acepta a la "especie rara" a su lado... ¡un sin corazón puede amar?...


Disclaimers: **Code****Breaker**no me pertenece, sino a Akimine-sensei, yo solo me baso en esta historia para dar rienda a mis pensamientos aunque sea en esta página web, gracias por su comprensión.

**Te declarare mi amor.**

_**ya no basta con tan solo quererte una ves mas  
>el anhelo no me llena, tan solo recordar<br>ahora lo único que me queda es la soledad  
>solo lagrimas la nostalgia traerá.<strong>_

No sé que es este sentimiento, ni deseo saberlo del todo, solo quiero saber… ¿por qué me duele el verte protegiendo a Ogami?... ¿tanto te importa el protegerlo incluso si sacrificas tu propia vida?... ¡que tiene de especial!... ¡incluso para una maldita especie rara maldición!... No tengo ni la menor idea, solo sé que este sentimiento se debate en mi mente y es la soledad.

_**El amor toco mi corazón por ti  
>las memorias vuelven y me hacen feliz<br>el aroma del ocaso en mi ventana  
>tu agradable voz y tu forma de reír.<strong>_

Cuando te vi por primera vez, eras una pequeñita de solo 16 años, tu cabello largo y sedoso tan azul como los cielos despejados en un día de verano, tus ojos como 2 zafiros azulados, esa piel tan blanca y a la vez tersa como la misma luna; así te recuerdo yo, totalmente hermosa, y cual va siendo mi destino que terminaste por apreciar demasiado a Kouji puesto que te salvo. Durante los siguientes años adore tu sonrisa en silencio, observe tus orbes desde la lejanía, pero nunca pude avanzar a más, mi estúpida forma de ser y mi conformidad de eso entonces me dejo atascado.

_**El amor toco mi corazón por ti  
>pero aun no se lo he dicho a nadie<br>estando solo me hace feliz pensar  
>lo dulce que eras al hablar.<strong>_

El observarte de lejos, el decirte cuando te amaba en mis adentros, el confesar lo que por muchos años guarde dentro de mí, todo eso y más tuve que guardarme puesto que el solo pensarlo me daba una emoción de terror, creo que es miedo, miedo de perderte, de no verte nunca más, por eso calle todo en mi interior hasta que no pude más.

_**En mi triste corazón  
>Empieza a brillar este sentimiento<br>y el atardecer me hunde lentamente  
>con tantas emociones que hasta ahora eran secretos.<strong>_

Finalmente en este día en el cual por fin has decidido salir conmigo, aunque no lo sepas, estoy feliz, pero mi forma de ser y el creer que estoy muerto al no tener un "corazón", me impide decirte cuan felicidad hay en mi interior.

Ya se acerca en atardecer, caminamos mirando cada uno por su lado, aunque para ser sinceros estaba realmente nervioso, ¿por qué?... Sencillo: te diré "te amo"; suspire y me arme de valor para decirlo claramente y a mi manera, cosa que tomaste de sorpresa y sin esperarlo tal cual noto en tu rostro confuso.

_**ya no basta con tan solo quererte una ves mas  
>el anhelo no me llena, tan solo recordar<br>ahora lo único que me queda es la soledad  
>solo lagrimas la nostalgia traerá.<strong>_

Tu respuesta me lastimo realmente, no comprendiste del todo mi declaración, veo como a lo lejos Tenpouin Yuuki se acerca y te abraza con efusividad, en ese momento me congele: tú lo amas yo lo sé, tu corazón jamás me perteneció, al igual que la ilusión de tenerte se desvanece como este amor por ti.

_**El amor toco mi corazón por ti  
>un lluvioso día por la tarde<br>quiero que a mi lado tu siempre estés  
>sin tu sonrisa no viviré.<strong>_

Es de noche y llueve tanto en mi interior como en la ciudad, me has rechazado y yo lo sé, lo siento, pero mi mente no puede aceptar la dura realidad; dejo que la lluvia aplaque mi dolor, el deseo de verte se hace cada vez más fuerte, a pesar de eso, siento que si mis sentimientos por ti crecerían tan rápido, me lastimare a mí mismo.

_**Lo que realmente anhelo  
>me persigue esta extraña sensación<br>y el atardecer me hunde lentamente  
>con tantos sentimientos incapaz de retenerlos.<strong>_

"Te quiero, lo sabes, ¿me quieres?, quien sabe, te amo, lo juro, ¿me amas?, lo dudo"; esas palabras las ignore por muchos años, hasta ahora en la cual por fin las tome en cuenta y es verdad, me eh creado ilusiones de pensar que puedes corresponderme, que estúpido fui.

Sin más que hacer grito para aplacar el dolor de mi corazón, comienzo a concertarme y arrojo varias estacas de hielo a un pobre indefenso animal, un perro con cara chistosa, este se espanta y apenas lo esquiva.

_**Ya no basta con tan solo quererte una ves mas  
>el anhelo no me llena, tan solo recordar<br>al amanecer y salir un rayo de luz  
>te declarare todo mi amor.<strong>_

De pronto veo como esa especie rara se acerca, toma entre sus brazos al perrito totalmente asustado.

-no temas "perro", Yukihina-san no trato de lastimarte-sonríe.

En ese momento todos mis problemas se esfumaron, o bueno no del todo, me acerco rápidamente y le tomo por la mano, esta sacada de onda me ve con sus mejillas teñidas de rosa pálido.

-¿sucede algo Yukihina-san?-pregunto, abrí completamente los ojos, esa pregunta espere por varios años, para ser ciertos, más de 100; así que sin pensarlo 2 veces me lance a abrazarla, dejándola impactada.

_**ya no basta con tan solo quererte una vez mas  
>el anhelo no me llena tan solo recordar<br>ahora lo único que me queda es la soledad  
>solo lagrimas la nostalgia traerá.<strong>_

En ese abrazo descubrí todo lo que busque en la persona equivocada, en una especie rara, el tan solo recordar que la persona que tanto ame fuiste tú y yo sin darme cuenta fue suficiente para hacerme llorar.

Sentiste mis lagrimas recorrer tus mejillas con rapidez, así que sonreíste mientas te alejas de mí y veo acercar tus labios a los míos, en ese instante me congele.

_**Ya no basta con tan solo quererte una ves mas  
>el anhelo no me llena, tan solo recordar<br>al amanecer y salir un rayo de luz  
>te declarare todo mi amor. <strong>_

Sentí en ese beso algo hermoso en mi interior, todo lo que busque al lado de Rui lo encontré contigo, no me lamento el haberte besado puesto que sé que estarás conmigo, no me dejaras al igual que yo no te dejare, me di cuenta en eso entonces que te declarare mi amor algún día y superare mi "error" con aquella chica a la cual siempre amare pero esperarla es morir de nuevo, esperarla es ver caer la nieve durante muchos años, es presencia 1000 años de nieve.

Fin.


End file.
